The present invention relates to printing checks on a computer system. Financial services software has automated many repetitive, but important tasks. For example, payroll software is designed to ease the process of managing payroll information. Once information about employees and payment methods is entered into the payroll software (e.g., name, and account numbers), checks can be automatically populated and printed by an attached printer.
Conventionally, check forms are ordered directly from the bank and are received with preprinted portions such a payor and an account number. The account number links funds tendered by the check with a particular account to provide the funds. Checks can also be ordered from third-party sources that may verify account information with the bank.
Checks can also be printed on generic forms that do not already include the account number. In one example, a check can be printed on a blank sheet of paper. In another example, a preprinted form can include the payor, but not the account number. By leaving off the account number, checks associated with several different account numbers can be printed without the need for constantly changing feed sources.
Because checks can be printed without verification of the account number on the check, invalid checks can be printed. For example, an unscrupulous user may generate fraudulent checks with fake account numbers as tender for goods. Also, a user may erroneously enter the wrong account number. In still another example, a user may access the payroll software to write checks that, although valid, are not authorized by an owner of the account.